Kiss Me
by CommanderLavellan
Summary: Solas and Lavellan camp are camping in the Emerald Graves: sexy shit happens. [Porn without Plot?]
1. Chapter 1

Kaylessa took in a shaky breath, pulling the blanket closer around her as the cold wind picked up. The Emerald Graves was an odd place, warm and beautiful during the day, cold and unforgiving at night. She wishes she could just curl into her bedroll and sleep, but her mind was far from calm and for once it wasn't Corypheus' fault. Her companions were. Blackwall lied to the Inquisition, for almost three years he had everyone believe he was a Grey Warden - his name wasn't even Blackwall. _Thom Rainier_. Kaylessa leaned her chin on her arms and sigh. Then there was Iron Bull. She still wasn't sure if he was okay with being Tal-Vashoth now. If he wasn't okay, he hid it well. _Still Ben-Hassrath at heart_. And Varric with Bianca. Did that even need explaining? Kaylessa groaned and stuffed her face into the blanket, how much of a fool was she? How many more things were gonna go wrong with her friends? Kaylessa's ears twitched when she heard movement from behind, picking her head up as Solas took a seat next to her on the cliff. She gave him a small smile before turning back to the view.

"How is the arm?" Solas asked, crossing his legs, maneuvering the druffalo hide around him. Kaylessa pushed her left hand out of the blanket and flexed her arm, wiggling her fingers.

"I think I'll live." Kaylessa mumbled, moving her arm back in the blanket and shivering. Solas nudged Kaylessa's arm and motioned to his lap with his head. Kaylessa raised an eyebrow, a small blush creeping on her cheeks. Solas chuckled and leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on." He whispered, pulling back and opened the hide for her to crawl into. Kaylessa smiled and crawled into his arms, laying her blanket over her as Solas wrapped them in the druffalo hide. Kaylessa leaned the side of her head on Solas' shoulder, snuggling against him.

"You're freezing." Solas shivered as Kaylessa's nose grazed against his neck, "How long have you been sitting here?"

"How long has it been since I said I was going to bed?" Kaylessa murmured against his neck.

"Four hours." Solas sighed and shook his head, "You could catch cold."

Kaylessa shrugged, "So? I've got nothing better to do."

"Me?" A small smirk formed on Solas' lips as Kaylessa lightly pushed her palm against his chest.

"Don't even joke like that." Kaylessa' voice hitched as she felt Solas' hand lightly trace the side of her breast. Her cheeks flared, hiding her face in the crook of Solas' neck. Solas chuckled, leaning his cheek on top of Kaylessa's head, "It's too easy to tease you, vhenan."

"You're an ass." Kaylessa nipped at his neck, giggling, "Creators know what I see in you."

"Oddly charming elf?" He offered, clearing his throat. Kaylessa smiled and pulled back from Solas, pulling her arm out of the bundles of blankets to rest against Solas' cheek.

"One of the many things I love about you, ma vhenan." She admitted, lightly grazed her thumb against his bottom lip. Her smile only grew when she saw the edge of Solas' lip quirk up, his eyes watching her carefully. Solas leaned down, resting his forehead against hers as she made eye contact with him. His hand came up and grasped her wrist, his thumb lightly rubbing against the top of her hand. Solas' eye's moved down to watch Kaylessa's lips, noticing how she sucked in her bottom lip before lightly biting down on it. She swallowed, Solas' intense gaze moving back to her eyes. He made her feel small, she'd never felt that way with anyone before. Since being named First of her Clan, no one ever challenged her. When being branded as the Herald, the people who challenged her were nothing, significant as her own belief in the Maker. And since being titled with Inquisitor, no one worthy of her time has stood tall but Creators, have they tried. Kaylessa averted her eyes, her throat dry. Solas was the only person she's known to ever make her feel this way. Felt like she needed love and protection, that she was worthy of it.

"Solas..." Kaylessa's voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper when her eyes meeting back with Solas. She moved over Solas, straddling his lap as she brushed her thumb against his lip again, "Kiss me." Solas shuddered violently, as if he'd been doused with ice-cold water. His grip around her tightened and he pressed her firmly against his chest. His eyes slid shut and he crushed his lips against hers. Fire ignited in the pit of Kaylessa's stomach, her heart pounded erratically, heat surging through her. She wanted to be as close to Solas as humanly possible. Her arms encircled his neck, pressing herself closer to him, kissing him back with all of her might, craving the heat that radiated from his muscular chest and the feel of his gentle, plush mouth against her own.

Long fingers were tangled in Kaylessa's hair, bending her head back so he could have better access to her mouth. His mouth crushed desperately against hers, hot and open. Parting her lips, Solas' tongue swept into her mouth, and she could taste tea on his tongue, fruity and floral and spicy all at the same time. What dream caused him to drink tea? She couldn't help but wonder, but the thought was soon pushed to the back of her mind as Solas' teeth grazed over her lower lip, the kiss intensifying. Solas' arm clasping her securely against his chest, his hand fisting into her hair, pulling her as close as he could. The need for air soon became apparent, and reluctantly, Solas broke away from Kaylessa. Kaylessa's eyes were still shut, her lips still tingling from the intensity of the kiss, and her arms remained firmly wrapped around his neck. Kaylessa let out a content sigh when Solas buried his face in the crook of her neck. Heavy puffs of warm, moist breath falling onto the skin of her throat as Solas panted, trying to slow his ragged breathing.

His free hand drifted from her unruly hair to her coat, idly fiddling the buttons and very slowly slipping them through the small holes, unbuttoning the coat little by little. Kissing along the bared skin of Kaylessa's collarbone, Solas whispered against her, lips tickling her throat, " _Ar lath ma, vhenan_."

Moving away from her chest, Solas kissed up the side of her throat and jaw, capturing her mouth again in a vigorous kiss. The breath was knocked out of her by the intensity of his passion as his lips, his tongue assaulted her. Before she could react, he pulled away, both breathing hard.

"I have been contemplating this for... _days_ now," Solas growled, nipping lightly at her lips. His free hand trailed along her now naked side, brushing aside the slack material of her coat, causing her to breathe sharply, "And I don't think I could live if something happened to you...without you knowing how I truly felt, Kaylessa."

Before Kaylessa could reply, he suddenly swooped down and claimed her mouth again, this time letting her kiss him back. One hand slid down the side of his face, reveling in the smooth, warm, supple texture of his skin while the other buried itself in his tunic, yanking his mouth harder against hers. A small groan rumbled from his throat, and he hauled her against to his chest. His tongue twining fervently with her own as their lips meshed together, parted and met in perfect sync with each other. The sudden looseness of her coat and the cottony sweep of fabric over her stomach told her that the final button had been undone. The sides of her coat fell to her sides, leaving her torso and bindings displayed for Solas to see. They had never gotten this far before, Solas always coming up with an excuse or her presence needed immediately for something or other around Skyhold; But tonight, nothing could bother them. Solas breathed, trailing a path of soft, teasing bites along her throat, once and a while biting a bit harder. Solas smiled against her skin every time she gasped and moaned, leaving a set of teeth marks imprinted into the freckled skin of her neck. His lips burned a hot, wet route over her collarbone, along her shoulders, and across her heaving chest. A thrill of excitement shot through her, quivering in his arms and peering down at the mage nestled against her chest.

Lifting his head, Solas crystal blue eyes drank in the sight of her lying in his arms, almost half naked; her hair in rumpled disarray, cheeks flushed pink, skin glistening with a fine layer of sweat, coat wide open, and chest rising and falling in rapid succession. Kaylessa's breath hitched in her throat when she saw Solas' eyes darken, gazing at her with lust. With a groan, Solas buried his head in the crook of her neck, his long fingers sketching a line up the center of her stomach and over her ribs to trace along the edges of her bindings.

A delicious shudder passed through Kaylessa as Solas' long fingers traced random patterns into her skin over her ribs. A burning jolt of heat shot through her stomach whenever his fingers touched her skin and an aching desire overcame the woman. She wanted him, now. He murmured elvish against her skin, some of the words she could make out while others were lost to her, her mind hazy.

"You are so beautiful," Solas whispered huskily, lifting his head back to watch her face. Her eyes shot open and I cried out in surprise when his hand cupped her breast, gently squeezing. Her head fell forward, falling against his chest, panting desperately. She gasped, moaning and arching her back, pressing herself more firmly into his hand. Gently, he caressed and massaged her breast through the bindings, shooting volts of electricity through her. Her fingers tightened around his neck as she cried out. She cursed in her mind at how much she was loving this. Writhing in his arms, she yelped in pleasure when his deft fingers found her hardened nipple under the fabric of her binders and pinched it, sending a thrill of pleasurable pain through her. The ache between her legs was getting worse, and she shifted uncomfortably, trying to relieve it. Trying to grind against Solas' thigh, only to be denied any relief because of the positions they sat in. She groaned in frustration, cursing at Solas. It made her want more, more of Solas and more of the pleasure he was bestowing upon her. She needed more.

Seizing the wolfjaw necklace around his neck, she yanked down on it, dragging Solas down to her lips and kissed him passionately. His stormy eyes went wide with amazed shock at her sudden aggressive action. Pulling away, ignoring his stunned expression, she removed her hand from around his neck, tracing a finger down against his shirt, using her magic to burn the front open. She dragged her palm over his shoulder and down his bare chest, tucking it under his burned open shirt to rest her hand on his strong back.

Solas growled, and almost frantically, his fingertips folded under the material of her bindings and pulling it down, exposing one breast. Bowing his head over her chest, his warm breath ghosted over her left breast, making the nipple harden and tighten before his hot lips closed around it, sucking firmly on it. His tongue rolled over the hardened peak of flesh as he sucked, heightening her level of pleasure. She jerked in surprise and bliss as her lover lightly bit down on the sensitive nub. He seemed to chuckle and using his own magic to burn off the bindings, allowing the fabric to fall off. He threw it aside, forgotten, and fisted a hand in her hair before kissing her passionately. His long fingers sensually dragging over the flat plane of her stomach. His nails lightly grazed her flesh, causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin. Kaylessa shivered as his hand traced up and down her sides, over her ribs, and down the other side of her body, trailing lower and lower.

The ache worsened as his fingers traced the waistline of her breeches, dangerously close to where she wanted him. Meanwhile, his mouth descended back onto her left breast, trailing over the nipple and lightly began to suckle on her skin. He quickly unties her breeches, shoving them down enough to where he could tease the inside of her thigh. A shudder of desire surged through her as her ache spiked, his fingertips began to idly draw patterns along her inner thighs and the edge of her smallclothes.

Lifting his head from my breast, Solas lightly chuckled, planting a kiss on her breast where his mouth had been ravishing her only moments before. Glancing down, Kaylessa's breath hitched in her throat when I saw a small, blue-black bruise on the top of her breast that hadn't been there before. She blushed, realizing what it was and where it had come from. The mage chuckled at his lovers embarrassment, his stormy eyes twinkling mischievously.

Kissing the hickey softly, Solas moved his head back to claim her lips and whispered, "I hope you're ready, vhenan." Without warning, his hand slid from her inner thigh to between her legs. Gasping in surprise, she whimpered in bliss as he very gently kneaded the heel of his palm against her. Instead of soothing it, the pleasure she felt only served to fan the flames of my aching desire.

Reclaiming her mouth, Solas swallowed her moans as he gently stroked her. Kaylessa moaned and bucked her hips against his hand, feeling herself growing damp as the pleasure increased. It wasn't enough though. She needed to feel his hand on her skin.

Wriggling in Solas' grasp, a sudden, intense blush bloomed over her cheeks when she accidentally rubbed over a hard lump situated in the center of Solas' lap. Separating from her lips, Solas panted raggedly in her ear, "You have no idea what you started, Kaylessa."

Kaylessa cried out in bliss as his fingers made their way into her smallclothes and very lightly caressed the slick, heated center of her core. Moaning and shuddering, she collapsed limply in his arms as she lost all feeling in her limbs as he stroked her lethargically, taking the time to explore every inch of her core. She was amazed by the level of pleasure brought on by his slightly calloused fingers as he touched my moist, sensitive skin, a small voice in the back of her mind wondered if he was using magic to enhance her pleasure.

Unexpectedly, Solas carefully slid a finger fully inside of her, and she gasped in shock, her body clenching around him at the unfamiliar but pleasurable invasion. As he slowly moved his finger in and out of her, Solas lowered his lips to her ear.

"You need to keep your voice down, Inquisitor. Wouldn't want the others to hear, would you?" He breathed seductively, him using her title only made this all the hotter. Solas' husky voice had become rougher and deeper than usual, turning into a voice that reminded her of dark velvet and erotic dreams.

Clinging to Solas, Kaylessa was unable to stop the noises coming out of her, no matter how hard she tried, as she drowned in the torturous pleasure he granted her. Her body was slick, easing Solas' movements as he slowly pumped his finger in her.

"More," Kaylessa moaned, rocking her hips against his hand.

Solas groaned and dropped his head to kiss Kaylessa fiercely as he added another finger in her, thrusting a little harder and faster. Pleasure blossomed in the pit of her stomach, coiling tighter and tighter. The arm wrapped around her back, helping Solas support her body on his lap, snaked up from its place around her waist and cupped her left breast and squeezed it.

Pumping his fingers in and out of her quickly, Kaylessa clutched herself tightly to Solas, kissing him with intense passion as she ran a shaking hand over his body. Her fingers fumbled with the strings of his breeches, opening the folds but then, Solas suddenly struck something deep inside of her. Unbearable pleasure shot through Kaylessa and her eyes shot wide open. His fingers struck that magic spot again and again and again, and with a tremendous effort, she ripped her mouth away from him as she screamed in pleasure.

"There!" She gasped frantically, bucking desperately against his hand as she clawed at his back. "There! Creators! Please. _Don't_. Stop!"

Kaylessa caught a glimpse of a wolfish smirk plastered on Solas' face before she squeezed her eyes closed, his arm tightened around her as he kissed and licked along the arch of her throat and kneaded my breast in time with his thrusts.

Kaylessa moaned, completely beyond rational thought now. Solas' fingers were thrusting hard and fast in and out of her, striking that one spot repeatedly. Extreme pleasure shot through her each and every time he struck, so powerful that her entire body shook uncontrollably from the bliss. It was so intense that she was torn between wanting him to stop so she could get air into her lungs and to never stop. Loud, pleasured cries that were almost screams were being pulled from her lips. Her heart pounded at a breakneck pace as if was trying to burst free from her chest. She was gasping frantically for air and becoming slightly lightheaded, almost high, on the pleasure. It coiled tightly in her stomach as Solas' fingers slammed into her, burning white hot. The pleasure kept on building and building, she thought she heard Solas tell her to quiet down but fuck if she cared.

"Solas!" She moaned, throwing her hips against his hand, strangely desperate. Kaylessa continued to moan and scream as the pleasure reached an unbearable peak.

Breathing hard against her throat, Solas whispered, "Come for me, vhenan. "

Those wonderfully erotic, sensual words combined with one more hard thrust against her g-spot sent her over the edge. The tense coils of pleasure inside of her snapped, and pure, white ecstasy washed over her. Spots of color splashed before her eyes as she cried out in pleasure. Powerful waves of bliss overcame her, one right after the other in a seemingly endless tidal wave. Kaylessa's body clenched around Solas' fingers, throwing her head back as she voiced my pleasure to the heavens. Kaylessa wouldn't be surprised if she get every creature and murderer looking to harm her her exactly coordinates.

Solas slowed the thrusts of his fingers as Kaylessa rode out the powerful waves, allowing her to enjoy it to the fullest. Crystal eyes dark with lust, he watched her as she began to come down from her high, his expression pleased and needy at the same time. When the quakes had finally subsided and the pleasure had faded, he removed his fingers from her body.

A satisfied, heavy exhaustion settled over Kaylessa, weighing down her eyelids. A thin sheen of sweat slicked her skin. She was panting raggedly, her heart still stumbling over itself. She laid limply in Solas' arms, vaguely grappling with what they had done. Sliding his hand out from her smallclothes, Solas lifted his fingers to his mouth and lick them clean. Kaylessa panted, letting her head fall against Solas' shoulder, too exhausted to move. Her fingers nimbly played with the strings of his breeches, almost trying to get her energy back but failing horribly.

Solas chuckled, grabbing Kaylessa's hands and stopping her from continuing, "You don't have to."

"I-I do." Kaylessa's cheeks flared and a small growl escaped her lips, "It's only fair." Solas rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, he almost decided to let Kaylessa do what she wanted but decided against it. He intertwined their fingers and kissed the top of her head, "You owe me nothing, vhenan, and there is no fairness in this relationship - you're too stubborn for that."

Kaylessa weakly laughed, giving up on the strings, "So are you, Mister Egg."

Solas groaned, shaking his head, "I detest that nick name. 'Chuckles' at least describes me."

"'Mister Egg' described you perfectly," Kaylessa smiled against his shoulder, a hand coming up to rest between his burned shirt, "Sorry...about the shirt."

"The shirt is the least of my worries." Solas mumbled, a small shrug. And that's when Kaylessa remembered.

"You taste of tea. What happened?" She pushed herself up enough to look at Solas, a concerned look on her face. He offered her a sad smile, "Nothing that hasn't already taken care of itself. The dream is forgotten, I am better."

Kaylessa nodded before leaning her head back on his shoulder, her hand tangling in his necklace, "I like the taste of that tea. What kind was it?"

"White tea." He mumbled, pulling the druffalo hide back over his shoulders, "Dorian suggested it. I'm sure he'll have more once we return to Skyhold." Kaylessa hummed, her eyes starting to close.

"Let's get you back in your tent before the others take notice." Solas said, turning his head to gribe her burnt bindings and placing it in her coat pocket. Kaylessa mumbled a reply before Solas picked her up and carried her to her tent.

"Goodnight, _vhenan_." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead, before placing the druffalo hide over her and exiting the tent.


	2. moving

I AM **OFFICIALLY MOVING** TO MY **AO3 ACCOUNT** ( ** _SooraLavellen_** ) IS JUST TOO ANNOYING NOW. I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE, IT'S JUST TOO MUCH OF A HASILE. HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT! MUCH LOVE!

 **~ VanguardShepard-Commander / SooraLavellan / CommanderLavellan ~**


End file.
